


Wilbur's Breakdown Transcript

by Anonymous



Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WILBUR'S BREAKDOWN TRANSCRIPTSimply Wilbur and Tommy's heated discussion, transcribed exactly as it was said. This accounts for the many commas. Hopefully it's a useful resource for writers.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Wilbur's Breakdown Transcript

TOMMY: Wilbur, I could have taken my shot.

WILBUR: Tommy, it's not, it's w-[inhales]

Killing Schlatt wouldn't do anything. Killing Schlatt wouldn't fix a-a single thing. That would not fix a single issue, 'cuz [sic] then Quackity would just become President, and who knows if that would be _worse,_ and then _George_ would be Vice President, and then we kill Quackity and then George would be President, [pause] this, it means nothing, Tommy, it means-it wouldn't have mattered if you killed him or not.

St-t-Tommy, I got a question for you, right, because this festival, this is, uh, this is a good idea! This doesn't seem like a bad, like, this doesn't seem evil. [pause] Y'know?

TOMMY: Mhm. 

WILBUR: This seems-

TOMMY: Yeah.

WILBUR: -it seems like a nice friendly thing, Schlatt's doing. [pause] Tommy, are we the b-

TOMMY: Yeah.

WILBUR: -ad guys?

TOMMY: ...

WILBUR: 'cause [sic], I mean, we were the-we, we just kind of, made ourselves the leaders, [pause] and then, and now, we had a vote, and the v-he won, by w-in a coalition government, which was completely legal, and, now we're trying to, overthrow him, this uh-I, It feels like we're the bad guys, Tommy, it feels... [sigh] This doesn't feel correct. The, I. [pause] Tommy-

TOMMY: Mmm.

WILBUR: -am I a bad g-am I a villain, in this story? Am I the villain in your history? [quiet laughter]

TOMMY: [pause] No.

WILBUR: Why not?

TOMMY: 'Cause- [sic] We started L'Manberg, 'n' [sic] [pause] we should have won that vote.

WILBUR: But the people decided we shouldn't've. The-

TOMMY: No, the _people_ didn't decide it; the endorsement did.

WILBUR: The-

TOMMY: I don't think that's a represent-the, not the endorsement, the [crosstalk, inaudible] where they put 'em-

WILBUR: Tommy, we allowed the coalition. On the day, they said they were going to make a coalition, and our cockiness, our arrogance, got in-head [sic, as in 'ahead'] of us, and we allowed it. We said 'yes, coalition governments are allowed'. [pause] Y-uh, it's on tape. It's-there's-there's-there's several videos, on multiple YouTube channels, of us saying 'yes', with millions of views. [pause] And, here we are tryna [sic] overthrow them-Tommy, I think we're the bad guys.

But Tommy, I wanna [sic], I wanna [sic] say something to you. [pause] I don't know w-...I...[sigh] Okay, me and you, we both agree we're right. We're-we're in the-

TOMMY: Yes.

WILBUR: -right here, aren't we, we're the, we're the-

TOMMY: Well, well, I mean, yeah, I'm always in the right, so. [pause]

WILBUR: Then let's-

TOMMY: Anyway, please go on.

WILBUR: No! Then, then let's be the bad guys. [pause] Tommy, wuh-why not? Why not? Look-

TOMMY: Well-

WILBUR: -our nation's gone. Our nation's far behind us, Tommy - _let's, let's blow that motherfucker, to smithereens!_ [pause] Let's blow the whole [crosstalk] thing up!  
  
TOMMY: Will, are you-Wilbur, are you, are you thinking, are you [stutter] are you thinking-

WILBUR: Tommy, _I say_ if _we_ can't have Manberg, _noone. Noone_ can have Manberg! _L'_ Manberg.

TOMMY: [stutter] No, Wilbur, [stutter] I-I think-

WILBUR: _I-_

TOMMY: I think we can do this.

WILBUR: -see this, I-

TOMMY: I think we can take it back, because we lost it [crosstalk] but I think, I think you're going a bit the wrong way!

WILBUR: I think, this is a new era. [punctuated by claps] This is a new era, we [final clap] burn the place to the _fucking_ ground, we make it-I want _no_ crops to grow there ever again-

TOMMY: No! Ugh...

WILBUR: -I want the entire place, I want fuckin' [sic] _mycelium,_ cobblestone, it, all, covered, Tommy. I want it all gone!

[long pause]

TOMMY: Wilbur...[crosstalk] I think you're taking this...

WILBUR: Tommy, let's be villains.

TOMMY: [sigh] Can I have a minute to think, Will, because you've... [sigh] I just, I just, I've never-

WILBUR: Think about what? Think about what. You've had a minute. You've had- you've had days, you've had weeks, you've had months, to think about what we should do. We, we, [crosstalk] we, we _lost-_

TOMMY: Wilbur, Wilbur, I need a minute! I need a minute!

WILBUR: -the election more than two weeks ago, Tommy. That's, uh, that's like, forever in Twitch streaming, days, alright? We've been-

TOMMY: I need a minute. I ne-you're not, you're just not thinking straight. [door closes]

WILBUR: I need to call Technoblade. I need to call Technoblade. [typing]

[exhale]

Technoblade's either sleeping or gathering potatoes, he's never anything else, he's _never_ anything else.

I need to- [exhale] I'm thinking basically, what, I do, is: we take, we-we-okay. Here's what, here's the plan, right? Dream.

Dream is on our side. Dream has TNT, Dream has everything, alright? [breath] I say, we talk to Dream, and we-we ask him - very nicely! very kindly - 'Dream, give us all the TNT you have'. Remember, remember how he rigged, uh, L'Manberg? Uh, like, ages ago, during the war? And then he detonated that TNT and destroyed the entire thing-we do that _again,_ everyone.

We _blow up_ the entire _fucking_ place to kingdom come; I want no survivors. And I, j- [stutters] God help whoever's caught in the fucking crossfire! Y'know!

[pause] That guy, Tubbo! Y'know! [pause] We love Tubbo. But he's, he's not on our side, is he, let's be honest, like, we _act_ like he is, like- Everyone's always saying how, like, 'Ooh, it's crazy how everyone's against Schlatt'...Noone's against Schlatt. Everyone's on, t-heh, [punctuated by chuckling] everyone's on Schlatt's side.

It's-everyone's pulling the _biggest_ ruse on us, literally, they've got us all by the _fucking_ scruff of our necks, they're saying, Tubbo's like, 'I'll be your spy!' and then we've got like _Fundy,_ who's like saying to everyone's Twitch chats that he's gonna revolt against us [sic], and you've got _Eret,_ giving us fucking potatoes, that say fucking 'I'm gonna be friends with you'?

It's bullshit!

TOMMY: Wilbur-

WILBUR: It's all bullshit! What, Tommy?

TOMMY: [nervous laugh] Ooh...I've just had a trip to the urination station, I've thought, I've got it all out my system- Wilbur- [sigh, pause] It's not too far gone, alright?

There's a reason, that I gave up, my discs. Th-there's a reason that you spent two hundred pounds on Etsy, for a-for a suit of L'Manberg, alright; it isn't too far gone. Y-y-you keep talking about it like, like it's- We can restore it! We can build it back, to its former glory, you don't have to just...decide that it's over now.

You're being reckless, Wilbur. You're being reckless.

WILBUR: What's the point? Tommy. What's the point in rebuilding this entire place from scratch-look, do you know how long, and how metch [sic], how much blood was shed, to get L'Manberg to the point it was at? You know what would happen, if we, if we, [stutter] if we managed to get L'Manberg back again?

 _More_ blood would be shed, and we would be the _illegitimate,_ rulers, of a nation-that _suddenly,_ suddenly the DreamSMP hates L'Ma- 'Cause [sic], the DreamSMP is, y'know, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', yeah, but the minute we defeat our enemy, what happens then?

There's no more enemy keeping the bonds together. The only reason, that Dream is still-is working with us, is because of the fact that we are the enemies of his enemies! That's it, _all_ that _joins_ this-

TOMMY: No, no, Wilbur, Wilbur. [sighs] The reason we made L'Manberg, in the first place, was to get away from it, alright? The only reason that they're working together now, is because, they- the _reason_ that we went for with it [sic], we-we did all the blood, and went through the bloodshed, and-and the _pain,_ [pause] was because we needed L'Manberg.

And if there isn't L'Manberg, _what's the point_ in this server, alright?

WILBUR: I know why you're doing this, Tommy. [through laughter] I-I know, I see it in your eyes, I see it-I can hear it in your voice- [gasp]

TommyInnit, you're scared.

TommyInnit, you're scared that people are gonna [sic] think differently of you. Tommy, when I said you're never gonna [sic] be President, you gotta [sic] understand, that wasn't, that wasn't a _challenge._ That's _true. You're never gonna [sic] be President, Tommy_.

And I can hear it in your voice, you're tryna [sic] sound like you know what you're doing, so that you can prove me wrong. Tommy, none of us know what we're doing. We're fucked, we were fucked the minute we were thrown out, cause j-Schlatt knows, he's a smart man, he knows that if _we_ fight _him,_ even if we beat him, we've lost.

[pause]

If he fights us and kills us, we've lost. [through laughter] Tommy, there's no in between! He knows we've lost! And...I know you're scared, Tommy. I understand you're scared, and it's scary, it's _scary,_ Tommy, but do you know what, you know what, in a time like this when a man has nothing to lose, do you know what that means?

TOMMY: What does that _mean._

WILBUR: It means we can do what we want! We have a man on our side, who _literally_ rigged our nation with TNT - we can do the same to them! We can _rig_ this festival with TNT, we can kill, them _all,_ Tommy. Tommy, literally, have you not noticed, everyone-

TOMMY: [crosstalk] No. No, no!

WILBUR: -who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo? He's lying to you, man! He, he-

TOMMY: [disgusted sigh]

WILBUR: -would drop us at the _second,_ he realises-

TOMMY: No! No!

WILBUR: -we're not in, the lead anymore-

TOMMY: [punching him] _Stop_ _it!_ Alright?

[long pause]

Wilbur, you're being reckless. You're not-you're not being the man, that came in as President. If-if this is what you think, will let us recover, L'Manberg, then I'll go along with it, but I don't agree with it. Okay?

This isn't the right thing to do, this isn't the _moral_ thing to do. You're being- [stutter] What's the point in doing anything? If you've lost all hope?

You've gotta [sic] stay with it, man.

WILBUR: [sigh]

TOMMY: You've gotta [sic]-you've gotta [sic] pull yourself together.

[pause]

WILBUR: I-heh, [sniff] I, heh heh heh...the thing is...eh-

TOMMY: I-listen, lis-If you think, if you think, that [pause] that blowing-that rigging it with TNT - _not!_ Uh, lighting it, but rigging it with TNT - will give us the upper hand, if you believe that-Look at me. If you believe this... [pause] then I will follow you. But this isn't the right way to do it, Wilbur.

[long pause]

WILBUR: [sigh] Have you, um, do you remember, uh, the poem I asked Fundy to read out? Ozymandias? At the-

TOMMY: Yeah? 

WILBUR: -Couple weeks ago.

TOMMY: I studied it in English, you know. Got a 9, as well, I got a 9.

WILBUR: I...don't know what that means!

TOMMY: Uh, it means I got an A-star-star. [pause] Dickhead. Sorry, go on. I'm-I'm sorry.

WILBUR: _Y-you're_ a prick. You're a prick!

TOMMY: Uh-nuh-uh-um....

WILBUR: I...I-I-I-

TOMMY: Seems a little much.

WILBUR: I'm feeling, I'm feeling, like, I can understand where that king in that poem is coming from, Tommy, I'm-I-Look. 

Rigging L'Manberg is not gonna [sic] help us get it back. I'm aware of that. But sometimes in order to feel comfortable and safe, you have to, be ready to give up the things that you're worried you might lose.

And in this case, I think I might, lose it already-Tubbo's, in, our base. [breath] Tubbo's here.

TOMMY: Wilbur... No.

[pause]

I'm not gonna [sic] stop you. But I'm not gonna [sic] go through with this.

WILBUR: I need to, I-

TOMMY: And we're g-We're gonna [sic] get back L'Manberg, alright?

WILBUR: [pause] I wanna-

TOMMY: [crosstalk] But you're _being_ a moron, Wilbur! You're being insane!

WILBUR: I wanna ask, I wa-I'm thinking.

TOMMY: Y-y-you're getting all-you're telling, you're [crosstalk] saying _everyone's_ against you! It's not-

WILBUR: Tubbo, what did Schlatt say? Tubbo, what did Schlatt say when we left?

TUBBO: Well...

_Source:[Watch Tommy's VOD](https://youtu.be/pA-h1QJk4V8)_


End file.
